


Short Stories

by izsavage



Category: surfing - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izsavage/pseuds/izsavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are stories from my experiences on this living planet and I hope you all will love the stories that I share as much as I do. the stories will range from sad to religious to happy and to anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are stories from my experiences on this living planet and I hope you all will love the stories that I share as much as I do. the stories will range from sad to religious to happy and to anger. Please respect my stories as they are not your experiences but my own.

First Surf  
Scorching sun, that is all I could feel waiting for the tide to come in. "Iz, all I need you to remember is to walk up so you won't bust your lip again or wipe out so quick," my older sister Dani said while paddling in the water. I simply rolled my eyes and huffed towards her as I paddled matching her pace. This had to be the millionth time going back out and I was ready to give up already.

Going towards our spot away from other surfers and the risks we waded in the water for a few seconds before I heard Dani said in a low voice, "here it comes." 

I could barely hear her as I kept chanting in my head all of my important instructions including, 'Don't overthink it ride with the waves bro.' With all the energy left in my body I swan towards shore as the white water crept under. As I felt the wave come up I walked up the board and just rode with the wave. It felt as if I was on my board for more than five minutes when really I was on for 30 seconds, before I wiped out. I came up from the chilling water and yelled at the top of my lungs in joy. 

I swam quickly back to shore to be met with my best friend clapping wildly, "Congrats bro, you finally hit the wave with only one scar to prove it." 

While grinning an ear splitting grin towards her I said, "Thanks, hopefully next time I'll see you out there shredding it."


	2. Perfectly Imperfect

The only sound I heard being in the pale white dentist office was buzz. I looked around and saw the impression of my teeth. Why must I get these horrid metal bars in my mouth? From the look of my impression my teeth are incredibly straight. Why must I be cursed with this death sentence? I remember the talk I had with my mama moments before on how my teeth may look perfect but they will need a little fixing. She says the same thing about my attitude towards the metal mess that will living in my mouth. I continue to have a scowl on my face while my orthodontist walks in smiling brightly, "Alright my dear we have your brackets on wonderfully and now all I need to do is put your wire in." As she was saying this I thought 'Oh great, more people probing their fingers in my mouth.' She laid me back and I just let the process begin. When she started poking me with the wire I thought 'Nothing could hurt more than this imperfect form of stabbing,' until she started pulling her hand out of my mouth and told me to bite down. Right then and there is where I felt the most excruciating pain of biting down onto flesh and metal of her left hand. I thought almost immediately it is time to leave until my next uneventful appointment. I climbed out of the chair with tears pooling in my eyes. Walking away I held my tongue as I thought of the painful throbbing in my mouth. Thinking of the many months I have with the metal box entrapping my teeth.


End file.
